nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Das "Marsch"-Tagebuch - Teil 3
14. Eintrag - Der Anfang vom Ende thumb|left|250pxDer folgende Tag war schon fast vorbei und der Hunger nagte an ihm. Dazu die stetig stechenden Schmerzen in der Seite taten ihr übriges um seinen Willen anzufressen. Er wollte nicht weitergehen. Noch nicht. Nur noch ein bisschen hier bleiben...nein. Nein, er musste weiter. Aber wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Gerade als er beschlossen hatte auf das Licht zu vertrauen und einfach zu gehen, schoben sich die Umrisse einer Kaldorei durch die Zweige des Unterholzes, welche ihn skeptisch musterte. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen und die Skepsis schlug bie ihm Alarm, doch auf seine Frage, was sie wolle, antwortete sie nur, dass sie sehen wollte, ob die Gerüchte wahr seien und ein Verurteilter den Langen Marsch beschreite. Während sie redeten begann der Boden leicht zu beben. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, schon gar nicht in der Nähe von Brill, wo irgendwie dauernd Dinge den Boden beben ließen, doch diesmal war es anders. Es war ein Vibrieren das näher kam. Und zwar auf sie zu. Es kam näher und näher und schien direkt unter ihnen zu sein, als sie beide Deckung hinter einem der alten großen Bäume und dort verharrten. thumb|left|250pxNichts passierte. Schweigen. Stille. Veyt wagte wieder zu atmen und gerade als die Elfe flüsterte, dass es wohl weg sei, brach der Boden fast direkt unter ihr auf, die Beine verschwanden in einem großen schwarzen Loch im Boden, das von grünsabbrigen Kiefern bewohnt zu sein schien. Ein riesiger Wurm machte sich daran, die Elfe Stück für STück ins Loch zu ziehen und ihr das Fleisch von den Knochen zu raspeln. Zu zweit schafften sie es, ihre Beine zu befreien, doch der Wurm gab nicht so leicht auf, spuckte säurehaltigen Sabber nach ihnen, doch verfehlte. Doch der Wurm war nicht allein. Kurz nach ihm waren Laute aus dem Erdreich zu hören, Schritte und eine gebrochene, quäkende Stimme einer Person die lautstark nach "Rrrrrrosalie" rief. Der Herr und sein Wurm dachten nicht daran, Veyt und die Elfe gehen zu lassen, im Gegenteil, er wirkte so, als wolle er gerade Alarm für Brill schlagen. Sie taten also das einzige, was sie tun konnten - sei griffen an. Doch der Verlassene wusste sich zu wehren und stach mit seinem säureüberzogenen Dolch nach ihnen. Zwar wurde der Wurm von der Elfe in die Flucht geschlagen doch wurde sie so schwer verletzt, dass sie zu Boden sackte. Veyt dachte nich daran sich zu ergeben. Er würde hier und jetzt sterben oder er würde hier und jetzt den Verlassenen bezwingen. thumb|left|250pxAls die Klinge sich in seine Seite bohrte und die Säure sich in seinen Körper fraß, erkannte er welche Option von beiden die wahrscheinlichere war. Als dann der Verlassene auch noch mit seiner knöchernen Hand hinterher griff sackte Veyt blind und taub vor Schmerzen und betäubt vom Gift zu Boden. Er bekam nicht mehr mit wie eine Frau des Weges kam, wohl auf der Suche nach Pflanzen, und den Verlassenen zusammen mit seinem Wurm in die Flucht schlug. Er bekam auch nicht mehr mit wie ein Mann des Weges kam, gekleidet in einer weißen Robe mit einem starken Dialekt, der sofort seine Hilfe anbot und sich um die Elfe kümmerte, während die Frau Veyts Wunden versorgte. Er bekam auch nicht mit wie der Mann mit stumm gesprochenen Formeln Zeichen auf die Haut der Elfe malte und das Blut um so intensiver aus ihrem Körper floss, noch merkte er wie der Mann an der Stichwunde von Veyts Seite seinen faulen Zauber wirkte und das Blut verklumpen ließ auf dass es schmerzhafter werden würde, sollte die Wunde weiter heilen. Zwar entfernte er die Wirkung der Säure, doch stahl sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, war doch etwas anderes dafür in Sicherheit, denn in Veyts Körper fraß sich derweil ein gepflanzter Parasit durch sein Fleisch und seine Organe bis er das Schicksal der armen Seele von vor wenigen Tagen teilen würde. Als er doch wieder langsam an die Ufer des Bewusstseins schwappte und nur noch den Schemen einer weißen Robe über sich sah, schrie er auf mit der Kraft, die ihm geblieben war. Die Frau, alarmiert, setzte sofort an, den Mann zu verjagen, was ihr auch gelang und scheuchte Veyt mit bissigen Befehlen zu den Bäumen zurück, wo die bewusstlose Elfe lag. Veyts Herz raste. Der Gedankenkontrolleur lebte also noch. Noch immer. Doch wenn er jetzt schlafen würde, würde er dem anderen vielleicht wirklich in dessen Hände fallen. Und was dann? Er konnte jetzt nicht schlafen. Nein, nicht schlafen! Sein Blick viel auf das Gesicht der Nachtelfe, in dem die unheilvollen Runen gezeichnet waren. Er hatte kaum Kraft sich zu regen, der Körper schmerzte wie eine einzige offene Wunde, doch die Frau dachte nicht daran, ihm zur Hand zu gehen, sondern überließ es ihm, die Zeichen zu entfernen und sorgte statt dessen für Rückendeckung. Seine Finger zitterten, er konnte kaum noch etwas spüren, als er die Symbole wegwischte. Seine Gedanken rasten und doch wurden sie von Sekunde zu Sekunde träger bis dunkle süße Ohnmacht ihn umfing und ihn gnädig in ein weiches Tuch hüllte, was für den Moment alle Schmerzen vergessen ließ. Erkenntnis des Tages: Man trifft sich immer zweimal. Auch die, die man nicht treffen will. 15. Eintrag - Durch Brill Die Welt bestand nur noch aus pulsierendem brennendem Schmerz. Er hatte das Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren fraß sich etwas durch seinen Körper und hinterließ eine Spur der Zerstörung. Das verklumpte Blut begann die Wundheilung zu behindern und zu eitern. Fieber schüttelte ihn hin, ließ ihn hin und wieder zwischen Wachsamkeit und Ohnmacht pendeln, mit einen Spielball, der ohne eigenen Willen der jeweils gezeigten Richtung folgte. Veyt lag unter den alten Bäumen, von denen verdorrte Nadeln fielen. Die Elfe war nicht da. Vielleicht war sie von einem wilden Tier geholt worden, wer wusste das schon. Auch die Frau war nicht da. Vielleicht war sie von den Verlassenen geholt worden. Wer wusste das schon. Dunkelheit hielt ihn umklammert. Dunkelheit und Schmerz. "Du bist allein." Eine Gestalt in weißen Gewändern näherte sich ihm. Eine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, Augen und Haare verborgen vor neugierigen Blick, einen Stab in der Hand. "Du bist ohne Freunde." Sie näherte sich ihm und musterte ihn mit strengem Blick. "Verletzt, verwundet, am Ende Deiner Kräfte." Die Worte der Gestalt drangen dumpf zu ihm herüber, von weit her, wie von anderen Zeiten, bahnten sie sich stetig ihren Weg in seinen Verstand, welcher nicht bereit war, Dinge wahrzunehmen und zu registrieren. "Und dann schaust Du auf und erblickst das Gesicht des Erzdämonens selbst." thumb|left|250pxVeyt öffnete die Augen und schlagartig stieg Panik in ihm auf. Nein. Nicht er, nicht er! Warum verfolgte er ihn, warum machte er ihm nicht einfach ein Ende! Ein Lächeln umspielt den Mund der Gestalt. "Hallo Veyt." Er versuchte von der Gestalt wegzustrampeln doch langsam registrierte er dass er die Stimme kannte, dass sie vertraut war. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich etwas. Weiter redete er auf ihn ein, zwang Veyts Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche zurück und beugte sich ihm hinab. Die Stimme war ruhig und gefasst aber dennoch auch bestimmend, drängte ihn sich aufzurichten, zu kämpfen. Magister Erzfeuer nickte ihm zu als er merkte, das Veyt ihn erkannte. Eine Strähne schlohweißen Haares fiel aus der Kapuze und Veyts Herzschlag setzte für den Moment aus als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Der Magister. DER Magister. Der Alte.... Die letzte Begegnung von ihnen beiden hatte darin bestanden, dass Veyt nur knapp dem endgültigen Tod entgangen war. Es hatte keinen Zweck fliehen zu wollen. Doch der Alte Erzfeuer machte keine Anstalten ihn töten zu wollen. Im Gegenteil, er sprach davon, dass seine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war und er zuviel bereits getan hatte und Veyt noch zu viele Dinge zu tun habe, als dass er hier und jetzt scheitern würde. Dennoch. Er reichte ihm keine Hand zur Hilfe. Statt dessen trieb er ihn mit Worten vorwärts, in Richtung Brill. Und Veyt tat, wie geheißen. "Durch Brill hindurch. Ist auch gesagt... wann?" Er kannte den Unterton in der Stimme des Magisters. Sein Blick war auf die verfallenden Dächer von Brill gerichtet, über denen wilde Blitze zuckten. Auf allen vieren kroch er in Richtung der Siedlung wobei die Schmerzen in seinem Körper ihn immer wieder innehalten ließen. Die Kraft, auf beiden Beinen zu gehen, hatte er nicht mehr. Eine Hand presste sich auf die Wunde an der Seite, die andere drückte sich in das alte trockene Bodenreich um ihn zu stützen. "Sünder. Ich erkenne Dich und Deinen Weg. Ich gewähre Dir Hilfe nach altem Brauch. Einzig und Einmalig." Die Welt drehte sich. Der Himmel drehte sich. Gras schien binnen Sekunden aus dem Boden zu kriechen und sofort wieder zu verdorren um erneut zu wachsen. Der Himmel mischte sich in einem wilden Farbenspiel von Graugrün über rotviolett zu einem frühlingshaften Hellblau. Das Gezwitscher von Vögeln erfüllte die Luft, die sauber und frisch duftete, ohne Rauch, ohne Qualm, ohne den Geruch von Krankheit und Tod. thumb|left|250pxEs war wie ein Traum. Eine andere Welt. Und doch war der Schmerz nur zu deutlich präsent, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er sehr wohl wach und bei Verstand war, wenn auch weniger penetrant als noch zuvor. Dalrin stand neben ihm, blickte auf ihn hinab und reichte ihm eine Phiole. Dann zeigte er auf den Fluss, der eben noch nur ein ausgetrocknetes Bett in einem verdorrten Land war und nun munter vor sich hin gurgelte. Es war eindeutig was zu tun war. Veyt trank den Inhalt und schleppte sich voran, dem Magister hinterher, der mühelos voran ging, ab und an nach ihm schaute, wohl um sicher zu gehen dass er einfach tot umgefallen war. Als Veyt auf der anderen Seite war sackte er auf die Knie. Die Beine waren weich wie warme Butter. Keine Kraft. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er wollte nur noch liegen bleiben, doch das konnte er nicht. Jetzt erst recht nicht. Von weitem hörte er Stimmen sich nähern und dann sah er zwei Gestalten näher kommen, eine in gedeckten Farben, eine in blau und silber wie die Rüstung eines Soldaten. marsch57.jpg marsch58.jpg Veyt spürte wie ein Kloß ihm den Hals zuschnürte als er in das Gesicht einer Frau blickte, die nicht sonderlich groß war, doch gut trainiert, feurig rote Locken zu einem straffen Zopf gebunden, mit einem frechen Lachen im Gesicht und einem Schmiss am Kinn. Eine Soldatin der Armee. Nein. Nicht eine. Eine bestimmte. Natasi Shukov schaute auf ihn herab, voller Sorge, während die andere Frau, mit Namen wohl Caroline, ihn begutachtete. Sie wagten es nicht ihn zu stützen, doch sie sprachen ihm Mut und Kraft zu und mühsam, Schritt für Schritt, kämpfte er sich den Hang hinauf hinter denen die frisch geschindelten Dächer von Brill auftauchten, in einem Land, dass keinen Kummer oder Gefahr kannte. thumb|left|250pxMit letzter Kraft schleppte er sich zur kleinen Kirche von Brill, ehe er auf den Stufen vor der Kanzel zusammenbrach und liegen blieb. Es war vobei. Er konnte nicht mehr. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Caroline begann umgehend, ihn zu versorgen, die Wunde an seiner Seite zu öffnen, zu reinigen, neu zu verbinden, während Dalrin unentwegt mit den ihr und Natasi sprach, wie wundervoll friedlich und schützenswert doch dieses Land war, wie perfekt für Familien, für Kinder. EIn Land, dass in Wohlstand und Frieden lebte. Und Veyt lag, ein Beißholz zwischen den Zähnen, zwishen ihnen, und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Vom Schmerz, ja. Doch nicht vom Schmerz in seinem Körper, sondern dem in seinem Herzen. Darlin nahm kaum den Blick von ihm sondern schien ihm direkt fragen zu wollen, ob er ihn nun verstünde. thumb|left|250pxEin junger Mann betrat die kleine Kirche und eilte zu ihnen als er sah, was dort gerade passierte und bot seine Hilfe an. Er war wohl eine Art Priesternovize und lächelte Veyt freundlich an, sprach ihm Mut zu. Und Veyt spürte wie das Schicksal ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht blickte und ihn unverholen auslachte. Es war erst wenige Tage her dass er diesen Mann getroffen hatte. Kurz bevor sie ihn hatten töten müssen und sein Leib sich als Wirtskörper offenbart hatte. Nun war er hier, offenherzig, freundlich, kein Hauch von Kummer oder Leid an ihm, nur Veyts Erinnerung an die Zukunft, an seine letzten Momente. Es durchfuhr Veyt wie ein Blitz als Dalrin nebenbei erwähnte, dass etwas in der Zukunft zurückgeblieben war. Etwas, was an ihm gehaftet hatte, wie Gewürm. Er starrte den Magister an und dachte nach. Die Schmerzen im Bein. In der Seite. Mehr als nur Muskelkater oder eine Zerrung. Als würde sich etwas durch ihn arbeiten... Er blickte zu dem Mann neben ihm. Konnte das sein? Wäre das ... auch sein Schicksal gewesen? thumb|left|250pxDoch seine Gedanken verklangen unhört. Sie betetten ihn auf einer der Kirchenbänke und brachten ihm etwas zu essen. Natasi prahlte damit dass sie mit diesem Essen ihren Mann gewonnen hätte, ihren Georgi, der hier im Ort Forstarbeiter war und sie bald ein Kind adoptieren wollten. Und bei jeder Gelegenheit grinste sie Veyt ermutigend an und forderte ihn auf, dass er zu ihr kommen solle, wenn er den Marsch hinter sich habe, denn sie könne gute Burschen wie ihn brauchen für die Armee. Auch wenn das Essen gut war, es blieb ihm mit jedem Bissen im Halse stecken. Er zwang es hinab, gefangen in seinen Gedanken und dem Wunsch, einfach alles hinaus zu schreien. Dass er nciht wollte dass sie starben. Dass er nicht wollte dass Natasi Witwe werdne würde. Dass er nicht wollte dass der Mann neben ihm von Würmern zerfressen werden würde. Tränen brannten heiß auf seinen Wangen und es war eine fast nie gekannte Erleichterung als Dalrin schließlich erwähnte, dass er noch weiter müsse. Er erhob sich und stellte fest, dass er immerhin wieder in der Lage war zu gehen. Caroline und der Novize hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und der Novize gab ihm schließlich sogar noch einen Anhänger mit dem Symbol des Lichts mit. Dalrin führte ihn aus dem Ort hinaus und als sie weit genug waren begann erneut die Landschaft sich zu verändern und was einst lebendig und grün war, verdorrte von einem Augenblick zum nächsten. Sie standen außerhalb von Brill. Auf der anderen Seite der Brücke und ehe Veyt sich versah verschwand Dalrin erneut, ihn vorher jedoch noch mahnend dass er tun würde, was er tun soll, ob er wollte oder nicht. thumb|left|250pxDoch Veyt war nicht allein. Ein Mann stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt da, in dne Händen eine grobe, riesige Axt. Er wirkte hilflos, ratlos, überfordert, doch lebendig. Er fragte ihn ob er Veyt van Roth wäre und Veyt bejahte. Der Mann kam auf ihn zu. Bat ihn, sich töten zu lassen, denn nur so hatte er die Möglichkeit sein Kind und seine Frau von den Verlassenen zurück zu bekommen, welche seit Tagen in Brill waren und dort gequält wurden. Die Schreie. Veyt starrte den Mann an, unfähig etwas zu sagen sondern nur darauf bedacht, den grobschlächtigen Angriffen auszuweichen, was selbst in Veyts Zustand kein Kunststück war. Der Mann hatte offnbar noch nie eine Waffe gehalten und war kurz davor, an seiner Verzweiflugn zu brechen. Eine Weile tänzelten sie so am Ufer des kleinen Sees auf und ab bis der Mann schließlich schluchzend zusammenbrach und Veyt auf ihn zu ging. Er wusste, dass Frau und Kind nicht zu retten waren, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er selbst war nicht minder dem Tode geweiht, war er doch infiziert mit einer faulenden Krankheit, die bereits sein Bein ergriffen hatte. Veyt kniete vor ihm nieder und drückte ihm den Lichtanhänger in die zitternden Hände, welchen er von dem Priesternovizen bekommen hatte. Er konnte ihn nicht töten, wie auch. Und noch bestand Hoffnung für den Mann, der unter Schluchzen um Vergebung flehte und versuchen wollte, nach Herdweiler zu kommen. Ohne Abschied ging er und Veyt blieb nichts als ihm nachzublicken. Er fragte sich tatsächlich, ob er ihn in Herdweiler wieder treffen würde und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er diesmal für weitaus mehr Menschen betete, als noch die Tage zu vor - für jene, die lebten, für jene, die gelebt hatten - und sie um Vergebung bat, dass er nichts tat um sie vor dem, was kommen würde, zu bewahren. Doch hätte er die Möglichkeit sie davor zu bewahren, würde er es tun? Dürfte er es tun? Dürfte er den Lauf der Dinge ändern um Leid und Schmerz zu lindern wie es seine Pflicht war als Ritter und als Paladin oder würde er sich damit anmaßen, den Willen des Lichts in Frage zu stellen und sich selbst an den Pranger stellen? Erkenntnis des Tages: Was war wird nie wieder sein und ist vielleicht auch nicht gewesen. 16. Eintrag - Fast am Ziel thumb|left|250pxDer Nebel hing dick und träge über dem kleinen See. Veyt hatte sich in der Nähe eines verlassenen Anwesens in den Schatten eines brüchigen Schuppens verkrochen um sich so vor den Blicken der ständigen Patroullien der Verlassenen zu verbergen. Er kannte diese Gegend. Hier war er schon einmal gewesen. Vor vielen Jahren. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen das morsche Holz und schloss halb die Augen, während Erinnerungen aufkamen. Mit großen Augen voller Abenteuerlust hatte er hinter seinem Ritter gestanden und zugehört, während dieser und Lord Cathalan darüber sprachen, dass die Scharlachrote Faust nach Norden ziehen würde, in den Kampf und mit Bedauern hatte er die Antwort seines Sirs gehört, dass dieser ohne Marschbefehl des Königs nicht mit gehen würde. Die beiden Paladine trennten sich freundschaftlich, doch ehe Lord Cathalan ging, gab Sir Arken ihm seinen Siegelring der Silbernen Hand mit der Bitte, diesen im Heimatland zu beerdigen, wo er hingehöre. Veyt wollte den Kampf sehen. Er wollte sich beweisen, zwischen alten erfahrenen Recken, und seinen Teil an der Glorie des Feldzugs beitragen und bat um Erlaubnis, mitzuziehen. Sir Arken gewährte es ihm und schickte ihn, Cathalan zu begleiten. Er hatte geglaubt, er wäre für alles vorbereitet gewesen aber nichts kam annähernd an die brutale Realität der Kämpfe gegen die Horde. Es war ein Gemetzel. Unterstützung kam in Form des Königlichen Wachregiments, damals geführt von Hauptmann Alleander von Staupitz. Als die Wege beider Heere sich trennten waren sie nicht weit weg von hier gewesen, es war am Ufer eines Sees gewesen. Dort am Ufer hatte Lord Cathalan am Fuße eines Baumes den Siegelring im Boden Tirisfals vergraben, ehe Veyt mit dem Wachregiment nach Sturmwind zurückgekehrt war. Müde Augen öffneten sich und er lauschte angestrengt. Es war nichts zu hören. Kein Scheppern alter Rüstung, kein Hallen von hohlen Hufen auf verwittertem Stein. Veyt schob sich aus seinem Versteck und wagte sich über die alte Landstraße zwischen Todesend und Brill, durch dichtes Unterholz hindurch bis zum kleinen See. Alte Laternen tauchten die Umgebung in ein gespenstisch grünes Licht und der fahle Mond gab sein übriges. Ein alter, markanter Baum neigte sich wie damals noch halb über den See. Nichts ließ darauf vermuten, dass hier vor wenigen Jahren noch zwei Regimenter von Lebenden gelagert hatten. Veyt begann mit den Händen den Boden abzusuchen und wurde rasch fündig. Fast zersetzte alte Verbände zeugten von den Schlachten der Heiler gegen die Verletzungen, dazu Seile wie man sie zum Verschnüren von Decken nutzte, nahezu verrottet. Ein alter Gürtel lag halb vermodert vor einer Wurzel, nicht weit davon ein vergessener Dolch mit einem Löwenkopf am Griff, vermutlich von der gleichen Person. leftMit den Händen wühlte er sich durch dsa Erdreich zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes. Tiefer, und tiefer. Nein. Nein, so tief konnte es nicht sein. Weiter zum nächsten Baum. Als der Mond bereits hoch am Himmel stand und ein totes, kaltes Licht sich über See und Ufer ausbreitete fanden seine kalten Finger etwas kleines, metallenes, vollkommen verkrustet vom Dreck. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und ein kurzes Gefühl des Glücks als er die Oberfläche sauberwischte und das Muster erkannte. Erkenntnis des Tages: Wenn du deinen Weg gehst, vergiss nie woher du kommst. 17. Eintrag - Die letzte Prüfung thumb|left|250pxEr hatte sich wieder in sein Versteck an dem alten Schuppen verkrochen und ein paar Stunden Schlaf gefunden, als ein Rascheln im nahen Gebüsch ihn weckte. Mit müden und verklebten Augen blinzelte er mehrfach, ehe sich vor ihm die Gestalt einer Gnomin manifestierte. Er brauchte eine Weile ehe er sie wiedererkannte, aber es war Qirra, von der Kobaltvorhut, die auch nicht lange fackelte und zusammen mit Gwennis ihn auf die Beine scheuchte um endlich die letzte Etappe hinter sich zu bringen. Die letzte Etappe. Danach würde er befreit sein von seiner Sünde. Er würde wieder nach Hause gehen dürfen, er würde endlich wieder in einem Bett liegen dürfen, warme Kleidung tragen und vorallem... Schuhe. Sie folgten der Straße weiter in Richtung Küste, an einem, verwachsenen Friedhof vorbei, der beileibe nicht so still und tot war wie er hätte sein sollen. Doch wenn die Wächter sie bemerkten dann reagierten sie nicht auf sie, vermutlich waren sie die Mühe einfach nicht wert. Die Straße schlängelte sich durch alte hohe Nadelwälder, an einer Kreuzung vorbei, an der halb verwitterte Straßenschilder die Richtung nach Todesend ankündigten. An der nächsten Kreuzung zeigten Schilder nach Agamands Mühlen... und auf einem unbeschriebenen lag eine alte rote Rüstung. Der Weg zur Scharlachroten Palisade. Der Weg zum Meer. Der Weg zum Ende. In dem Bäumen über ihnen raschelte es, Nadeln rieselten hinab und Veyt blickte nach oben. Im nächsten Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan denn dort oben hockte eine fette, große, schwarze Spinne, starrte mit ihren 8 Augen hinab auf ihr Abendessen. Doch auch sie machte keine Anstalten, anzugreifen, verzog sich statt dessen höher ins Geäst bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. thumb|left|250pxSie bemühten sich, die Bäume rasch hinter sich zu lassen und bogen an der nächsten Kreuzung ab. Nicht weit weg von der Straße erhoben sich Dächer einiger Häuser, aus denen der Qualm wärmender Herdfeuer aufstieg. Eine Frau stand am Rande eines Feldes, ein kleines Mädchen tollte um sie herum und lachte. Veyt runzelte die Stirn. In dieser Gegend lebten tatsächlich noch Menschen und waren glücklich? Wie stark nur musste ihr Glauben sein? Er blieb stehen. Den Blick auf die Frau gerichtet. Das Kind lachte erneut. Beide blickten in seine Richtung, dann die Straße hinab in die Richtung, aus der er kam. Sie warteten offenbar auf wen. Und mit voller Breitseite traf ihn die Erkenntnis, auf wen sie warteten und seine Schritte lenkten ihn zu den beiden Wartenden. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und wurden schwitzig, als er die Frau ansprach, die ihm freundlich lächelnd erzählte, dass sie auf ihren Mann warte, der bald kommen müsse und fragte ihn zugleich ob er ihn gesehen habe. Eine Faust umkrampfte Veyts Eingeweide. Er bat die Frau, die Tochter wegzuschicken, was diese auch tat und schließlich erzählte er ihr schweren Herzens, dass ihr Mann nicht kommen würde, sondern seine Seele ins Licht gegangen ist. Sie weinte sich in seinen Armen aus. Als sie fragte, wie er starb antwortete er nur, dass er den finalen Stoß nicht gespürt hatte. Was genau ihn dazu gebracht hatte, dass er den Stoß benötigte, das verschwieg er ihr. marsch67.jpg marsch68.jpg Als er begleitet von den Gnomen wieder zurück zur Straße ging stand dort Jacarda, die Knappin seines Vaters, auf ihrem Pferd sitzend. Für einen Moment glaubte er dass sie nur eine Erscheinung ist, doch sie grüßte ihn normal, verneinte aber die Frage, ob sie zur Begleitung dabei wäre. Sie ließ das Pferd ein wenig voran traben. Es waren noch einige Kilometer, doch der Geruch von salziger Seeluft, gemischt mit dem Gestank von Fäule und totem Schlick, wehte bereits herüber und am Horizont zeigte sich durch die Bäume hindurch das schwarze Wasser des Meeres, tot und verseucht wie das Land an das es uferte. Hinter einer Biegung erhoben sie die Mauern, welche einstmals die massive Palisade des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs war. Die Straße ging nun langsam bergauf. Hier und da sah man einzelne versprengte Menschen, zweifellos lebend, aber in desolatem Zustand, eher abgerissenen Räubern als ehrbaren Streitern gleich. Sie grüßten nicht. Sie griffen aber auch nicht an. Statt dessen wandten sie sich ab wenn sie ihn erblickten, als würden sie seinen Anblick in seiner vollkommen zerschlissenen, verdreckten Robe nicht ertragen. Zwischen verfallenen Häusern und schäbigen Hütten gingen sie weiter auf die andere Seite des Lagers, bis sie es wieder verließen. Kleine Trampelpfade führten weiter zu den Klippen, einige nach oben, einige nach unten. Auf einer der unteren Ausläufer der Klippen stand, schweigend und reglos, ein Mann in Rüstung der Silbernen Hand. marsch69.jpg marsch70.jpg Veyts Herz schlug bis zum Hals und seine Füße begannen sich schneller zu bewegen. Sein Vater. Es musste sein Vater sein. Es konnte kein anderer sein! Die letzten Schritte rannte er bis er mit seinen nackten Füßen strauchelte und vorwärts stürzte. Der Ritter stand schweigend, einzig sein Arm war ausgestreckte, zeigte auf einen Punkt keine zwei Schritt von ihm weg. Auf Händen und Füßen kroch Veyt weiter, den Felsen hinauf, näher und näher. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und leise quälte sich ein "Ich habs... geschafft..... " aus seiner Kehle. Noch immer deutete der Ritter schweigend vor seine Füße und erst als Veyt fast gegen ihn stieß schien er zufrieden. Arken nahm den Helm ab, sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt und müde, nicht minder dem seines Sohnes. Er dankte dem Licht, nahm das Gesicht seines Sohnes in die Hände, dann zog er ihn auf die Füße und schlang die Arme um ihn. Für einen Moment war alles umher vergessen. Die Gnome, die Knappin, die aus den Schatten hervortretende hochgewachsene schlanke Gestalt, der trollisch wirkende Hauer unter einer Maske hervorragte. Skepsis unter den Versammelten. War das Malora? Oder doch wer anderes? Sie sagte nichts, stand schweigend da, rührte sich nicht. Für einen Moment sogar das unheimliche Gefühl was sich über sie legte und davon kündete, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. thumb|left|250pxEin Mann näherte sich den Versammelten. Er schlenderte regelrecht, zufrieden. Und als er sprach dämmerte es Veyt, dass er den Mann schon zwei Mal auf seinem Weg getroffen, gehüllt in eine weiße Robe, dunkle Zauber webend. Eine Untote gesellte sich zu ihm, mit ihr ein Ghul, während an seiner Seite ein von Geschwüren zerfressener Bär trottete. Sie griffen an. Die Gnome warfen sich den Angreifern entgegen, Jacarda zückte Pfeil und Bogen und Arken van Roth schritt das erste Mal seit vielen vielen Jahren mit Schwert und Gebet als Paladin der Silbernen Hand auf das Kampffeld um die Unlebenden zu vernichten. Veyt, als einziger ohne Klinge oder Schild, besann sich auf seine eigene Waffe als der Ghul auf ihn zustürmte. Er tat was sein Herz ihm befahl und beschwor das Licht, welches gleißend hell erstrahlte und das verfaulte Fleisch des Ghuls verbrannte. thumb|left|250pxUnd auch wenn es erst so aussah als ob sie die Oberhand gewinnen könnten wendete sich doch das Blatt rasch. Warmes frisches Blut tränkte den Boden unter ihren Füßen, Gwennis stellte sich gegen die Verbündeten als der Hexer Kontrolle über ihren Verstand gewinnen konnte, und es war nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Augenblicken bis der finale Schlag gesetzt werden würde. Die Trollin, oder Elfe, stand noch immer da, rührte sich nicht, statt dessen drangen amüsierten Laute unter ihrem Mundschutz hervor. Doch ehe sich ein letztes Mal Klauen und Klingen erhoben verschwanden sie. Zurück blieb nur der Mann mit dem starken Dialekt der auf einmal vollkommen klar und fast schon sanft sprach. Die Anspannung in der Luft verschwand, ebenso das ungute Gefühl. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich fast schon.... gut an. Beruhigend. Doch Arken hielt noch immer das Schwert erhoben, entschlossen den Mann zu richten, trotz dessen Aufforderung, die Klinge zu senken. Stahl durchdrang den Körper, doch kein Blut floss. Statt dessen glomm reines, warmes Licht auf, erst nur auf dem Schwert des Paladins schimmernd, dann erstrahlte es hell und hüllte sie alle ein. thumb|left|250pxEin leiser Gesang wurde hörbar, voller Ruhe und hoffnungsvoll, jeden von ihnen erfüllend. Arken sank auf die Knie und nahm den Helm ab. Die Wunden des Kampfes waren durch die Berührung des Lichts verheilt als wären sie seit Jahren vergangen. Friede legte sich über diesen kleinen Flecken Lordaeronschen Bodens. Der Mann, nein, die Erscheinung, richtete sich an Veyt und mit den Worten: "Für diese Reise hast du dich bewährt. Das Licht sieht dich es achtet auf dich und es richtet über dich." verschwand sie. Das Licht vershwand und ließ sie alle in wohliger Wärme zurück. Veyt blickte zu seinem Vater auf, der sich vor den Gnomen verbeugte und ihnen seine Schuld aussprach, ihnen zusichernd, zu helfen, wenn sie Hilfe benötigen, als Wiedergutmachung für ihre Hilfe. Die Hauerbewehrte zog das Mundtuch herab und gab sich als Malora zu erkennen, welche sich zufrieden zurückzog, da ihre Arbeit getan sei. Jacarda hockte sich neben Veyt, gab ihm einen Willkommenskuss auf die Stirn und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. Den letzten Punkt auf ihrer Karte setzte nun er selbst. Dann wandte sich Veyt zu Arken und zog an einer Schnur einen matt schimmernden, silbernen Ring unter seiner Robe hervor. "Ich.. habe noch was für dich. Es... war sozusagen auf dem Weg und... Es ist deiner. Er gehört dir. Er sollte nicht auf verseuchter Erde liegen." Veyt reichte den Ring an Arken, der den Ring überrascht betrachtete und ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln annahm, zusammen mit einem leisen "Danke." Hufgetrappel näherte sich. Lyrelle, die Adjutantin von Sir Arken und Kathul des Ordens, kam mit Pferden heran und überreichte Veyt ein ganz besonderes Willkommensgeschenk. Ein paar einfache, weiche, lederne Stiefel. Den Weg zurück würde er reiten, nicht laufen. Bald schon würde er wieder in Herdweiler sein. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Auf der einen Seite war er froh dass der Marsch vorbei war, dass er ihn bestanden hatte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er das Gefühl er müsse weiter. Um die nächste Kurve, über den nächsten Hügel. Weiter und weiter seinen Weg gehen. Und er verstand. Erkenntnis des Tages: Der Weg IST das Ziel und wird ewig beschritten. 18. Eintrag - Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack Es wirkte alles wie ein langer böser Traum. Meilenweit entfernt, surreal wie ein altes düsteres Märchen, erzählt von weißhaarigen Alten um die Jungen vor dem Übel der Dunkelheit zu warnen und zu hüten. Voller Grauen und Schrecken solange man darin steckt doch rasch verblassend im warmen Schein der Sonne. Veyt war nach Elwynn gereist, zum Lehen von Lady Oderike, wo er im Kreis seiner Helfer und seiner Familie erneut in den Orden aufgenommen und willkommen geheißen wurde. Der Marsch war vorbei. Er hatte ihn bestanden. Hatte er doch. Oder nicht? Dunkel und finster hingen die Wolken über Weststrom, dem Land seines Onkels, Lord Lightblade, doch noch nicht so schlimm wie damals in Westfall. Noch nicht. Veyt hatte sich einige Tage Ruhe gegönnt und nur zu gern den Füßen die Bequemlichkeit, weicher weiter Lederstiefel gegönnt, welche er geschenkt bekommen hatte. Eines war er sich sicher - wenn es wieder Frühling wurde und das Gras dicht und grün stand würde er so oft wie möglich barfuß gehen. Er hätte nie damit aufhören dürfen. Der Greif von Sehmann & Lachs Greifenverleih hatte ausgesprochen gemütliches Flugverhalten an den Tag gelegt, als er endlich wieder nach Herdweiler gereist war. Der Anblick der Festung hatte etwas beruhigendes, aber auch eine Menge Wehmut. Nie hatte er hier das gleiche Gefühl des "Nach Hause"-Kommens erlebt wie damals in Westfall. Lag vermutlich nicht zuletzt an den Hornorcsen vom Argentum, aber das war nur eine stumme Vermutung, die selbst bei 99,9% Wahrscheinlichkeit noch widerlegbar war. Seine zunächst gute Laune bei der Landung des Greifen verflog schlagartig als er auf Kathul Lyrelle traf. Ein Reisender war in die Nähe von Herdweiler gekommen, erzählte sie ihm. Nur in die Nähe, da er infiziert war und der Argentum ihm sonst den Garaus gemacht hätte. Ein Reisender, der explizit nach seinem Namen gefragt hatte. Ein Reisender, der auf Veyts Hinweis hin, nach Herdweiler gegangen war, um Heilung zu finden von seinem Leiden. Es dauerte keine 2 Augenblicke bis es Veyt heiß und kalt durchzuckte und er ahnte, wer der Reisende war. Ohne eine weitere Erklärung rannte er zu den Stallungen und schnappte sich das nächst beste Pferd, galoppierte zum alten Wachturm vor Herdweiler. Was er vorfand war schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte. Zwischen Xixxie und einer Kaldorei der schwarzen Klinge lag ein Mann auf der obersten Spitze des Turmes. Jener Mann, den er damals nicht weit entfernt von Brill getroffen hatte. Jener Mann, der ihn angefleht hatte, sich töten zu lassen, nur um einige Wortwechsel später darum zu bitten, getötet zu werden. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft bis nach Herdweiler zu gelangen. Ein Kloß drückte Veyt den Hals zu als er näher zu dem Mann trat und neben ihm kniete. Er lag da, mit einer Decke bedeckt welche das schlimmste verbarg. Die Beine waren nahezu nicht mehr vorhanden. Die Hand, äußerlich noch intakt, verlor Haut und Fleisch als Veyt sie vorsichtig ergriff und sanft drückte. Doch er wich nicht zurück. Er musste ihm helfen. Doch wie? Die Augen des Mannes waren klar, voller Hoffnung, voller Sehnsucht nach dem Leben, voller Erleichterung, ein Ziel erreicht zu haben was ihn befreien würde von seinem Leid, denn so war es ihm versprochen worden. Und nun kniete Veyt neben ihm und rang mit den Worten, suchte einen Weg dem Mann zu erklären, warum er ihn nicht einfach heilen konnte. Warum der Weg sein letzter gewesen war und warum all die Mühen die er auf sich genommen hatte ihm nicht das Leben wiedergeben würden. Wie nur sollte er dem Mann erklären, dass ihm, dem Büßer, von so vielen Menschen geholfen worden war auf diesem Weg und überlebt hatte und er, der Mann, der den Weg freiwillig gegangen war, würde daran sterben, weil keiner da gewesen war, um auch ihm zu helfen. Wie sollte er dem Mann erklären, dass nicht Licht entschieden hatte, wer den Weg überlebte und wer nicht, sondern die Anzahl jener, die einem beistanden? Wie sollte er dem Mann erklären, dass er.... es nicht wert gewesen war? War er das? Aber er war ein Mensch voller Schmerz, durch den Verlust seiner Familie. Wie hätte er es nicht wert sein können? Wieso hatte ihm keiner geholfen? Warum, beim Lichte, hatte dieser Mann, auf sich allein gestellt, es bis nach Herdweiler geschafft, obwohl er infiziert war, und er, Veyt, wäre ohne seine Begleiter mehr als nur einmal gestorben? Wer von ihnen beiden war es wirklich wert, weiter zu leben und wer nicht? "Du hast mir gesagt wenn ich es bis Herdweiler schaffe, werde ich leben!" Ja. Ja, das hatte ich dir gesagt. "Warum?" Weil ich Hoffnung hatte. Hoffnung, dass jene, die mir halfen, auch dir helfen. Hoffnung, dass auch du den Weg nicht allein gehen musst. Hoffnung, dass du nicht zu einem Werkzeug der Verlassenen wirst, sondern deine Menschlichkeit bewahrst. Und weil ich... Angst hatte. Angst, einen Menschen zu töten, den man hätte retten können. Ich wusste dass die Chance gering war, aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich habe Augen udn Ohren davor verschlossen, naiv an meinen Glauben festgehangen und auf das Gute, auf das Licht vertraut. Warum. Warum stand nicht ICH dir bei. Ich war doch da. "Und nun sagst du es reicht nicht? Bin ich nicht weit genug gelaufen? Muss ich weiter? Ist die Prüfungn icht vorbei? Dann gehe ich noch weiter!" Nein. Nein, du musst nicht weiter. Du hast die Prüfung bestanden. Die Prüfung, die meine Prüfung war. Die, die du bestanden hast, die ich verfehlt habe. "Ich will leben!" Aber du kannst nicht... nicht so. Ich kann nichts tun, es ist zu weit. Niemand könnte, nicht einmal Sankt Uther. Aber wie soll ich dir das erkären? Wie? Veyts Hände legten sich behutsam um die gereichte Hand, welche selbst unter dem sanftem Druck zu zersetzen begann. Der Kloß im Hals schnürte ihm die Luft ab, würgte ihn und erstickte seine Worte. Er konnte für ihn nichts tun, außer dafür zu sorgen, dass er als Mensch Erlösung fand und nicht die Schwelle zum Untod überschritt. Ein sanftes, zartes, goldenes Licht schimmerte zwischen seinen Händen, begann sich langsam auszubreiten. Der Körper des Mannes, bis auf die Augen komplett von der Seuche durchdrungen, begann mit Zuckungen zu reagieren, doch schien es den Mann nicht zu schmerzen. Nein. Nicht das Licht schmerzte ihn. Der quälende Gesichtsausdruck, der Moment als die ungebändigte Hoffnung in seinen hellwachen, klaren, blauen Augen fast schon hörbar zerbrach und in schmerzhafte Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung kippte. Die Gewissheit, dass er am Ende war und der Weg umsonst gewesen war. Eine Gewissheit, die Veyt ihm nehmen wollte, nehmen MUSSTE. Er hatte gehofft, sie hatten beide gehofft. Gehofft und gebetet doch es war nicht genug gewesen. "Dein Weg war nicht umsonst. Der Weg ist das Ziel. Immer. Du bist ihn als Mensch gegangen und du bist als Mensch an dein Ziel gekommen, ungebrochen und frei von Rachedurst." Das Licht glomm weiter und hüllte nach und nach den zuckenden Körper ein. Die klaren blauen Augen blickten traurig und verloren in den Himmel. Resignierte er? Hatte er aufgegeben? Aber seine Seele war rein geblieben. Gerettet. Und er würde seine FAmilie wiederfinden. Würde er doch, oder? Flammen schlugen auf und beendeten die Existenz des verseuchten Körpers bis nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig war. Xixxie starrte Veyt aufgebracht an, fuhr ihn was er getan habe. Er habe ihm doch die Heilung versprochen! Warum also hat er ihn nicht geheilt? Warum hat er ihn dann nicht schneller getötet wenn DAS die Gnade des Lichts war. Veyt hockte neben der Asche, welche vom Wind erfasst und davon geweht wurde, unfähig zu antworten oder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ein kalter Luftzug strich ihm über den Nacken und ließ ihn frösteln und der Hauch einer Gewissheit breitete sich aus, dass eine gequälte Seele nun befreit von ihrem weltlichen Leid in die Ewigkeit eingangen war und Erlösung gefunden hatte. Doch darüber freuen konnte er sich nicht. Erkenntnis des Tages: Unsere Leben gehören nicht uns. Von der Wiege bis zur Bahre sind wir mit anderen verbunden, in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. Und mit jedem Verbrechen und mit jedem Akt der Güte erschaffen wir unsere Zukunft. Weiterführende Links: Das "Marsch"-Tagebuch - Teil 1 Das "Marsch"-Tagebuch - Teil 2 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers